Le sang de Volterra
by Acrynie
Summary: Un incident survient à Volterra en pleine période de crise pour la grande famille vampire. Une ère nouvelle se prépare et les fondations de cet ancien empire tremblent. Aro Caius et Marcus vont devoir régler leurs comptes.


Aro Volturi s'élança dans le couloir d'un pas vif. Comme à son habitude il arborait un petit sourire relaxé mais en vérité il était d'une humeur absolument massacrante. Dans le hall il croisa la route de leur réceptionniste humaine et il du se retenir pour ne pas lui arracher le visage avec les dents. Il monta rapidement les escaliers de marbre blanc et ouvrit les immenses portes à doubles battants qui marquaient l'entrée des appartements privés des maîtres. Le grand ancien retira sa cape noire, la lançant nerveusement au sol. « On va voir qui tient les rênes pauvre idiot! » grinça-t-il pour lui même, à présent il ne souriait plus du tout et il failli frapper le garde posté à l'entrée des appartements de son frère. Le vampire ouvrit respectueusement les portes pour Aro et referma derrière lui.

Aro entra dans la grande salle de bain aux colonnes corinthiennes, la salle de pierre blanche était si lumineuse et l'immense piscine en son milieu ne faisait qu'ajouter à son luxe. Aro s'assit au bord du bassin, tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. À la surface de l'eau flottait les corps vides de trois jeunes femmes, autour d'elles un halo rouge formait une envoutante peinture mouvante.

« Caius! » tonna alors Aro. Le son se rependit sous la surface jusqu'au fond de la piscine ou, assis en tailleur sur les pierres plates du fond, méditait Caius. L'eau était l'un des seuls endroits ou il parvenait à trouver un peu de paix, loin du monde extérieur. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut son frère l'observant à travers le voile rouge qui s'étendait au dessus de lui. Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le visage crispé de son frère, à première vue son idée avait fonctionnée. Il se laissa lentement remonter et gouta l'eau ensanglantée à la surface. Son sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage il monta sur le bord du bassin opposé à Aro qui le fusillait du regard.

« J'ai beaucoup de chance que tu ne sois pas Jane. lâcha-t-il en attrapant une serviette éponge près de lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de l'appeler. siffla Aro.

-Peut-être le fait que je ne sois pas dans la tenue appropriée. ricana Caius, en effet il ne portait rien.

-N'essaies surtout pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi mon frère, pas après ce que je viens d'apprendre. »

En un clin d'œil Aro fut de l'autre côté du bassin à quelques centimètres de Caius qui n'eut même pas l'air surpris.

« Tu nous as discrédité auprès de l'un de nos alliés! s'égosilla Aro.

-Non, répondit Caius, je t'aie discrédité. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour les plaisanteries, Caius le savait mais voir son frère dans cet état de nerfs le ravissait. Aro remarqua d'ailleurs le comportement étrangement posé et serein de Caius, quelque chose de bizarre était visible dans son regard. Depuis trois mille ans de vie commune il avait appris à le connaître et il savait qu'il n'était jamais plus dangereux que lorsqu'il était calme. Il se refusait cependant à le toucher, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais rien que l'idée de recevoir le flot déferlant des pensées haineuses et sombres de Caius le terrifiait d'avance. Cela semblait absurde, mais il avait soudain peur, était-ce possible? Le sourire en coin de son frère le ramena soudain à la réalité et remplaça la peur par la colère.

« Tu sais pertinemment que notre défaite face aux Cullens nous a fait perdre la face devant plus de la moitié de ceux qui nous soutenaient, on ne peut se permettre d'autres erreurs...

-C'est là que tu te trompes mon frère. le coupa-t-il calmement, trop calmement. Peut-être serait-il bon pour nous de changer de ton tu ne crois pas?

-Comment ça?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard je crois. »

Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit à la volée, il avait senti venir l'intrus et s'était rhabillé à une vitesse inhumaine. Felix déboula dans la salle l'air paniqué, il était suivi de quatre autres gardes. Aro jeta un regard furibond à son frère, dans ce regard il lui promettait de remettre cette discution à plus tard « Tu ne paies rien pour attendre! » souffla-t-il.

« Maître, on nous attaque, s'époumona Felix, il faut partir, vite! »

Mais les deux anciens ne pensèrent pas à partir, leurs regards se croisèrent et une peur panique s'empara d'eux.

« Nos femmes! » hurlèrent-ils en simultané.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la tour à la vitesse du son. À mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des appartements des épouses, là ou semblait se dérouler l'affrontement, ils entendaient des hurlements et des explosions cristallines indiquant la mort de vampires. En quelques secondes ils furent dans la place, Felix et les gardes sur leurs talons. Ils avaient débouchés en plein champ de bataille et c'est à l'aveuglette qu'ils foncèrent dans le combat.

Aro fut arrêté par Jane qui le protégea du mieux qu'elle put mais elle ne parvint pas à retenir Caius qui fonça tête baissée dans un groupe de vampires entrain de démembrer Alec. Il les fit tous voler en éclats et remit Alec sur ses pieds. Ils sabrèrent au hasard plusieurs vampires qui tentèrent vainement de les arrêter. Alec les aveugla grâce à son don pendant que Caius massacrait un maximum de monde. Les épouses n'étaient toujours pas en vue dans la cohue. Pendant une seconde d'inattention Caius fut prit en étau par trois ennemis dont l'un d'eux possédait un don étrange, Caius ne pouvait plus bouger. Immobile et totalement impuissant face à ses adversaires il lança un regard à Jane qui concentra son pouvoir sur les trois assaillants qui se mirent à se tordre de douleur. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait « trier » se victimes et Caius fut également touché par le feu imaginaire. Il s'écroula au sol et ce n'est qu'une fois face contre terre qu'il les vit.

Athenodora et Sulpicia.

Au milieu des combattants toutes les deux serrées l'une contre l'autre. Elles étaient étrangement belles et il ne savait pourquoi mais il avait l'impression de les voir pour la toute première fois. Un rayon de soleil brillait sur leurs peaux de glace et leurs cheveux étaient lumineux. Caius aurait pu éclater de rire, soulagé de les voir enfin, si seulement elles n'avaient pas eu les yeux fermés pour toujours.


End file.
